Hetalia! The Genetic opera
by littleannie123
Summary: its in the first chapter u


The year was 2057, the world was hooked on changing everything inside and out. And Genco made that possible, Roderich Edelstein the owner of genco. Lets you rent organs but if you don't pay up on time he won't hastate to send his Repo men after you. But Roderich just received word on he soon to be passing that even he can't even prevent so he must search for the worthy hires to his thrown, and his kids Elizabeth, Lovino, and Feli. Not showing much potential who will replace him?

* * *

Peter walk slowly and wordily down the long hall with tainted air to his mothers tomb. With his Father being out he likes to snick down to read. He entered his mothers tomb smiling at her picture. He sat at the end of her coffin pulling out his book. Only seconds later a small glowing bug entered and chirped at him. He looked up and gasped while reaching for his bug book and a small jar.

"Come here little guy" he went at the bug and it jumped for the window

Looking behind him to make sure there was no sign of his father he opened the door up slowly

"This will be quick.. It's in my sight… "He said closing in on the bug " I'll capture it … then run back inside"

He grabbed the bug and put it in the jar. When a grave watcher walked by and Peter just realized he walk into the graveyard. He ducked behind the nearest headstone. When he hears a rustle and he looked up to see a man with silver short hair opening up a up grown grave and pulling out a body. Peter pushed himself up against the head stone. The silver hair man seemed to me muttering something as he toke out a needle and stuck it in a body.

"Cause its quick.. Its clean… it's pure" he said looking up at Peter. "It's the 21st century cure" the man stood still looking at Peter "it's my job to steal and rob ….GRAVES!" he screamed as all the Grave watchers shined there lights on him.

Quickly he swung the dead body over his shoulder and ran. Peter rushed to the door only to find it locked.

"pisst! Over here kid!" said the silver.

The man then took the dead body and began breaking a hole into the side of the building.

"What are you doing? Your gonna get us caught!" whispered Peter as the grave robber successfully broke throw the wall

He fell throw the wall with the body with Peter fallowing after. Peter quickly got up and hid away from the opening. "Jackpot!" the Grave robber said as he stood up.

Peter's eyes got adjusted to the dark cold room, he noticed dead bodies everywhere he gasped and backed up more towards the opening "this can't be happening!" he said just a grave robber finished puling the blue liquid out of the newly found body.

Peter noticed grave robber was mumbling again the same words as earlier. And it's my job to steal and rob" Peter back up against the opening, he watched the grave robbers eyes flash red. Hands grabbed his waist as he heard the Grave robber scream once again. Peter begged and pleaded for the men to let him go; his bracelet beeped indicating his blood pressure is low. He hear people being shoved away from him and he looked up at the last second to see a man with a mask on. His vision blurred and his hearing faded as he slipped in to the dark sleep.

* * *

Peter woke back up in his room, worried. "..Dad?"

The man he has known to call his father, with his dirty blond hair and green eyes entered with a glass of water. "Hey it was a close one.."

"Dad?" peter said again.

Arthur looked a peter "shh to close" he said shakeing his head

"Dad! What happened" his voice cracked.

Arthur smiled sitting down on peters bed to check his pulse "your going to be all right that's all that matters"

"Was I outside?" peter question

Arthur shoked his head, "shh no Pete". Peter looked at his dead worried "there were these bodies!"

Arthur smiled "you missed your medicine and fell unconscious"

"But they were all dead…" peter looked down

"Nonsense please be more cautious." Arthur said as he got up to get Peters dirty blonde wig off of his desk." You could go in to shock."

"But it was real dad!"

"I am the doctor and I'm your father!" he said as he handed Peter the wig with a little more force then he planned to.

Peter snatched the wig from his father, "Didn't imagine this."

Arthur getting slightly annoyed with this said "Please peter drop it"

Peter looked irritated as well "couldn't have fathomed this!"

Arthur squeezed his eyes shut. "Please Peter Stop it!"

"Dad I Could smell The DEAD!" looked worried.

"You could have Di-, You Scare me to death!" Arthur yelled.

With a sigh Arthur turned to look at the Picture of his beautiful late wife Emily. "The blood disease that toke your dead mother from us has past from her and into your veins," Gripping on to the top shelf of the fireplace "I'd be lost if I were to lose you" he turned his head slightly back toward Peter. "I will stop at nothing to keep you safe!"

Peter put on his wig with a sigh and got up and walked over to his father.

"I'll take my meds dad don't you worry"

"Just until we find a cure", Arthur kissed the top of Peters head. "Your mother rest her soul, would be so proud of you. Though you cannot see her she is here with you." Arthur got the glass of water and a small pill. "We will always be there for you in your time of need" he handed Peter the glass and pill. "Peter you're the world to me."

Peter toke the glass and pill from his Father, he looked down at the floor as his father left the room. Just as Arthur was about to lock the door behind him, He called out to peter one last time "Peter take your medicine"

* * *

17 years ago, Two lovers Arthur and Emily. A happy marriage, a baby on the way; the perfect life. Until Emily got sick. Arthur thought he had the cure, with time running out and Emily losing blood. Arthur could only save one.

* * *

Hoped You guys liked it! :D im working on Just a Kiss Chapter 2 and Don't talk to strangers chapter 4 xD


End file.
